


only that you're happy

by gigaparsec



Category: Doctor Who (but not really), Glee
Genre: F/F, Love Letters, Weeping Angels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigaparsec/pseuds/gigaparsec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the text. the disappearance. the letter. she remembers them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only that you're happy

she has spent her entire life searching for answers about what happened to quinn.

it’s so clear in her mind that picturing it is close to reliving it - she can see her old dorm in perfect clarity, she can smell the old furniture like she’s standing there, she can almost audibly hear the recollected voices of her friends, her room mates. she remembers exactly when she received her last text from quinn. she remembers exactly when she was told of the disappearance. and she remembers exactly when she received the letter.

the last text read ‘don’t be so stupid! i’ll be fine’. quinn had texted her the entire day talking about the old property she was visiting that weekend with tas part of her local and rural history project. it had quite a reputation around campus as one of the ‘most haunted spots in the county’. quinn was not worried - that was not the kind of thing she believed in. rachel was. she had never believed in ghosts, but she had always hated old houses. gas leaks, floorboards that gave way while you were standing on them. it worried rachel right away - something tugged at her gut, telling her that something would happen - but quinn dismissed her protests and went.

the news didn’t come as a shock - oh lord, she had known something was wrong - but it still hurt. she can remember staying awake for close to two days, not moving, barely eating, so full of fear. she didn’t go to classes, she didn’t talk to anyone - she could barely function. she only snapped out of it once she had the letter.

the letter. she can remember that the most. she wish she had seen who had delivered it, but her roommate was the one who met the messenger and plopped it on rachel’s nightstand. she still has that letter. she’s guarded it under lock and key since the moment she got it.

the envelope is addressed to her - miss rachel barbra berry, addressed to the dorm room at NYADA where she lived during her college years. there is no postage and no return address, no seal over the back of the letter. the pages are frayed at the edges from having been read so many times, and some parts look to be stained with tears, but it is still legible and still unmistakably her handwriting.

_my dear rachel berry,_

_it’s taken my entire life to figure out how to write this letter. there have been so many drafts that i’ve tossed out. i’ve filled countless notebooks with letters much too long to send, letters that are so stained with tears you can’t make the words out, letters that were much too painful to write. it’s been an ongoing project - and one of the only things that ties me to you now, which is why it’s been so hard to finish it and let go - but my chapter in the book of life is ending swiftly, and if there’s one thing i need to finish before i pass on, it’s this._

_if all goes according to plan, a close friend of mine should be giving you this letter a few days after my disappearance. i can’t possibly explain in mere words how sorry i am for leaving you. it is with pleasure that i inform you i am safe, and well, and i have been for a long time. but we…we can never meet again, rachel._

_you’re going to find this too hard to believe - at first, i could barely believe it myself. but i’m…i’m living in another time. i have been for fifty years now. i don’t know how to explain how this happened to me, or how this is even possible - but i’m gone, rachel. when i first arrived, the year was 1962. years have passed now, rachel, many years - i once hoped that i would live long enough to see you again. but i’m fading fast, rachel, and i’m simply afraid that this won’t be the case anymore. i’m not afraid of dying - i intend to welcome death as an old friend - but i can’t help wishing that you were here with me._

_i live in new york city at the moment. i have since i’ came back. it’s the city that reminds me most of you. i spend so many of my days and nights thinking about you, rachel. i’ve adjusted to living back here now - i have friends here, and i have a job, and a life. but i still don’t think i’ve completely let go of you. i don’t think that i ever could’ve. i see you all the time, rachel. i see you in my dreams most every night when i can fall asleep. i see you when i look up at the stars on the nights that i can’t. i still miss you more than anything in the world._

_i have lived a long, bright life, and i can’t say that i have many regrets, but if there’s one that haunts me the most, it would be never getting the chance to tell you how much i loved you. i’ve thought about it every day since i came here, and before i die, i’d like to say what i’d always wanted to say to you._

_rachel berry, you are a star. you are the brightest star that has ever shined. and i know now that our paths were meant to diverge - and that we’re never going to be together - but i’ll be okay, as long as you’re okay too. you are a beautiful girl. you’re the most beautiful girl i’ve ever met and you deserve the world. you deserve someone who’s going to be able to take care of you and love you properly. you deserve someone who can take care of you in a way i’ll never be able to. i know you don’t feel anything beyond friendship for me. i know we could have never been, even if i was there with you. i don’t care about that. i care that you’re happy. you deserve all the love in the world, rachel berry. even if i can’t give it to you._

_please don’t mourn over me. nothing pains me more than the thought of you shedding any tears over me. more than anything else, i want you to be happy. you’re going to move on. you’re going to make new friends. you’re going to be a star. you’re going to meet someone who loves you. and i wouldn’t have it any other way. live your life, rachel. live it for me, if for no one else._

_i hope your life is the grandest of adventures, rachel. i know you’re capable of handling whatever the world throws at you. and finally, i want you to know that you are loved._

_you are loved always._

_yours,_

_lucy quinn fabray_

rachel’s visited that house since then. it wasn’t haunted, but there was something definitely wrong with the place. she had the same sense of unease in her gut that she had when quinn had texted her that final time. there was something wrong about the place. and it might have had something to do with the angel statues.

there were so many of them. they all looked to be of similar design - grey stone angels, with their face buried in their hands. looking at them, one could almost tell that something was not right - one’s heart quickened pace, one’s brain shouted run. leave. she would have thought nothing of the angels - she would have just blamed it on an overactive imagination - had it not been for one tiny detail.

no one believes her, but she swears on her life one of those angel statues moved.


End file.
